Dos nacimientos
by Stitchita
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta comparten dos hijos, pero sus nacimientos se dieron en situaciones completamente distintas.
1. Primer nacimiento: Trunks

**Dos nacimientos**

Dragon Ball y los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Summary. Bulma y Vegeta comparten dos hijos, pero sus nacimientos se dieron en situaciones completamente distintas.

* * *

 **Capítulo I : Primer nacimiento, Trunks.**

Año 766

No podía ser. No, no, no. Ella había tomado precauciones, todos los días tomaba la píldora y durante un tiempo –corto, pero al fin y al cabo- usaron preservativo.

Bulma tomó otro sorbo de su café sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Hoy no podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Vegeta la había pedido más robots de entrenamiento y algún que otro arreglo en su cámara de gravedad, pero su preocupación no la dejaba trabajar. Hacía un mes y medio que su menstruación parecía haber cogido unas vacaciones, cosa que no la preocupó hasta entonces, cualquiera podría tener un retraso, ¿verdad?

Su estómago dio un vuelco y su rostro palideció. Corrió hacia el fregadero que tenía al lado y vomitó. Pero esto ya no era normal. No había comido nada en mal estado, no se había excedido con el alcohol... Excepto aquella noche, hacía dos meses.

 _Flashback_

La peliazul había decidido ir de compras al centro comercial más grande de la Capital del Oeste, para despejarse un poco de su trabajo en el laboratorio, y también de su invitado. Era agotador convivir con él, en todos los sentidos. Si se encontraban, por una cosa u otra, terminaban discutiendo –porque él parecía disfrutar viéndola molesta-, conversar con él normalmente era muy complicado. Así que cuando esta situación se daba, prácticamente todos los días, ambos permanecían unas horas sin hablarse ni dirigirse la mirada para que, al caer la noche, ella o él fuesen a buscarse a sus respectivas habitaciones y se reconciliaran. Porque así eran ellos, no había disculpas cuando todo podía solucionarse con pasión. Era su tratado de paz.

Cuando la mujer realizó todas sus compras y se cansó, ya era tarde. Salió del gran edificio, sacó una cápsula que explotó y dejó aparecer tras el humo su aeronave de lujo. Entonces lo vio. Vio a su novio, de nuevo, con una mujer, con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de esa tipa. Parecía andar con torpeza, probablemente debido a las copas de más. Apretó los puños y tiró las bolsas de mala manera dentro de la nave, no quería ver más. Maldición, era su novio, con el que tantos años había estado y él no era capaz de vislumbrar lo afortunado que era teniendo a una mujer como ella. Furiosa, arrancó y a toda velocidad pasó al lado de la pareja, haciendo que ellos tuvieran que apartarse para no ser atropellados, pero Yamcha no pareció darse cuenta de quien era el piloto.

Era cierto. Ella estaba acostándose con Vegeta. No podía negarlo. Pero tenía una razón de peso para hacerlo. Estaba harta de tener que ver tantas veces lo que había visto esa tarde, desde hacía años. Ella ya no tenía dieciséis años. No era esa chica inocente y soñadora, y él ya no era ese joven tímido y acobardado por las mujeres. Todo lo contrario. Y a Bulma Briefs nadie se atrevía a humillarla y engañarla de esa forma, así que si él se tomaba la libertad de ver a otras mujeres, ella no se preocuparía si su invitado, el cual era condenadamente atractivo, se fijaba en su evidente belleza. No iba a culparle por apreciar lo que su novio no era capaz de ver, y ella no pensaría en lo que pasase entre ellos.

Mañana llamaría a Yamcha y cortaría definitivamente con él. Pero hoy iba a pasarlo bien con ese extraterrestre que se hospedaba en su casa y que justamente entraba en la cocina. El guerrero entró vistiendo sus shorts ajustados de entrenamiento, sudando con una toalla colgando de su cuello. Parecía haber tenido una intensa sesión de entrenamiento, y a juzgar por su semblante, no le había ido mal.

Miró de reojo a la mujer, rodeada de latas de cerveza, que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa de la cocina. El hombre abrió el frigorífico y sacó de él una botella de agua, que bebió de un trago. Se quedó observándola durante unos segundos sin mediar palabra, hasta que decidió burlarse de su deplorable estado. Hoy se encontraba de buen humor.

—¿Acaso no has encontrado lo que buscabas? Estás patética.

—¿Y tú no te cansas de ser un maleducado? —respondió enfadada por su comentario, sí, estaba borracha, pero aún era consciente y comprendía sus palabras. Si quería jugar, jugaría. No iba a permitirle el lujo de verla cabreada esta noche.—Pareces contento, ¿vas avanzando en tus entrenamientos?

—Eso no te importa.— respondió seco, pero curiosamente no abandonó la cocina si no que se recostó sobre la encimera. Sí, debía estar de muy buen humor.

Bulma le ofreció una lata de cerveza de las que aún no había bebido y el hombre la aceptó, bebiéndosela igualmente de una vez.

—Ey, si bebes así se te subirá pronto el alcohol, y no querrás parecer tan patético como yo, ¿no? —Bulma sonrió y volvió a darle otra.

—La única que puede emborracharse con cinco líquidos de estos eres tú, mujer. —ahí estaba su sonrisa burlona de medio lado, esa que ponía cuando estaba disfrutando a su costa, pero que en ese instante, a ella le pareció jodidamente sexy. Tomó el primer sorbo pero Bulma se le acercó meneando sus caderas. Para estar ebria, la condenada terrícola sabía moverse bien. Ella le arrebató la lata de su mano y tomó, después besó sus labios con ardor mientras vertía el trago en la boca de él.

Eso había sido raro. Raro y excitante a partes iguales. Vegeta la tomó bruscamente de las caderas para pegarla a su cuerpo y Bulma dejó caer la lata al suelo cuando su trasero apoyó en la encimera de la cocina.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Aquella noche, ella había perdido el sentido con el guerrero, y no recordaba nada la mañana siguiente. De hecho seguía sin recordar lo que había pasado, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que habían tenido sexo. Muchas veces.

Era estúpida. Estúpida por confiar en Vegeta. Quién en su sano juicio se fiaría de que este bestia iba a hacerla caso cuando ella le explicó que debían utilizar protección. Seguramente ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza, y ella en su estado, dudaba de sí misma. Hacía una semana que ella no tomaba la píldora porque su médico había recomendado que tomara un descanso, así que seriamente habló con el saiyan y le explicó que debían utilizar siempre preservativo, al menos durante el tiempo que ella no tomara las pastillas. Pero el desgraciado siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana.

* * *

Quería pensar que su malestar se debía a la pastilla del día después que tomó por precaución, pero estaba durando demasiado. Y de un momento a otro saldría de dudas. Sentada en la taza del wc, Bulma miraba fijamente el predictor. Estaban siendo los segundos más largos de su vida. Una marquita apareció, Bulma tembló y rezó porque la segunda no apareciese.

Pero no fue así. Allí estaban, dos putas marcas en el predictor que indicaban que estaba embarazada. Embarazada de Vegeta.

* * *

Un mes más pasó de aquello, y Bulma no se había atrevido a contarle nada. Pero tenía de hacerlo, una vida crecía en su interior y su vientre pronto empezaría a abultarse. Él no era idiota y se daría cuenta, entonces sería peor. Hoy iba a comunicarle que tendría un hijo con ella.

Bulma salió decidida a paso ligero al patio donde se encontraría Vegeta entrenando como de costumbre, pero de repente observó como él corría hacia su cámara y se encerraba en ella. Así que la peliazul fue hacia allí. Pero cuando dio unos pasos, de la nave comenzó a salir humo y a levitar. Ella tapó su cara con los brazos para protegerse del humo y del viento, y cuando la cámara escondió sus ruedas y salió disparada hacia el cielo, ella cayó al suelo.

Miró hacia arriba pero todo rastro de Vegeta y de la nave había desaparecido. Él se había ido, cuando iba a confesarlo por fin. Lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, no podía creerlo. La había abandonado.

* * *

Bulma acarició la pequeña cabeza del bebé que tenía en su regazo. Le puso para cubrirla un gorrito con dos orejas, que su abuela le regaló y que a ella le encantaba. Se parecía al gato de su padre con él puesto. Pero el pequeño no parecía estar muy de acuerdo y comenzó a gimotear, para después llorar ruidosamente.

—Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? Nunca te ha molestado el gorro. — Bulma le meció y paseó por la habitación con él en brazos. Últimamente estaba desconsolado. Se pasaba los días llorando, y nada le calmaba, hasta que por agotamiento se quedaba dormido. Estaba asustada, pensaba que había caído enfermo, pero los médicos le dijeron que estaba extraordinariamente bien y era un niño sano y fuerte. Y era cierto, no había enfermado desde que nació.

Cuando consiguió calmarle, le depositó sobre su cuna y se recostó sobre los barrotes para mirarle. El pequeño mantuvo su mirada un segundo con su ceño fruncido, para después coger un peluche que tenía cerca y zarandearle, mientras movía felizmente su cola de un lado a otro y reía. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer, pero se borró cuando Trunks tiró con una fuerza anormal el peluche y fue a parar a la pared de en frente.

No podía evitarlo. Su ceño fruncido permanente a pesar de tener dos meses, su rabo de mono que siempre movía energéticamente y su fuerza sobrenatural, provocaban que Bulma siempre se acordase de él. No podía desentenderse. Era su padre, aquel que nunca había conocido. El cabrón no volvió desde que la dejó tirada en el césped del jardín, embarazada y rota. Ni una sola llamada o comunicación. Nada.

Pero ella era valiente y luchadora. Siempre lo había sido y todo salió bien. Su bebé era el más precioso y fuerte del planeta, de eso no cabía duda; y aunque no quería admitirlo, también era gracias a Vegeta.

Apagó la luz, dejando una vela encendida y marchó a su habitación a dormir. Había sido un día de duro trabajo, sus padres no se encontraban en casa para ayudarla con el pequeño granuja y lidiar con un semi-saiyajin era agotador. Se tumbó sobre su cama y se dio la vuelta mirando hacia los grandes ventanales. No quería reconocer que lo extrañaba, pero así era. Había podido conocerle durante el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y aquello jamás lo olvidaría. Aunque ella ya se había acostumbrado a vivir sola con su retoño y era feliz con lo que tenía, ese capullo estaría ocupando parte de su corazón.

* * *

Las ruedas tocaron el cesped bañado por el rocío de la madrugada y dejó de echar humo. La rampilla se desplegó y unas botas salieron de su interior, seguidas de su propietario. El hombre pegó un salto para bajarse del todo y la rampa volvió a su sitio automáticamente.

Miró a su alrededor, casi un año había pasado, pero todo seguía tal y como cuando marchó en busca de Kakarotto. Se había enterado por los inútiles amigos de la científica que el idiota se encontraba en un planeta cercano entrenando, y no perdió ni un segundo más. Se apresuraría a encontrarle para darle su merecido.

 _Por más planetas que recorrió, no encontró a nadie, solo las pequeñas alimañas que habitaban en él y que nada le importaban. Así que frustrado decidió entrenar, si aquel chaval y Kakarotto fueron capaces de conseguir alcanzar el Legendario Super saiyajin, por qué él no podía lograrlo, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso él no era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, el más temido y poderoso de los guerreros de su planeta y de la galaxia, al que todos reverenciaban a su paso?_

 _Una lluvia de meteoritos de acercaba a toda velocidad; de rodillas acumuló su ki y lo hizo explotar, gritó furioso. Su pelo de punta se tornó de un tono brillante, dorado y su aura cambió de color. Miró sus manos temblorosas. Lo había logrado, esta vez sí, no era una quimera. Era un Super Saiyajin. Ese payaso de Kakarotto y ese niñato ya no serían rivales para él. Sonrió sádicamente y apretó sus manos con guantes destrozados y ensangrentados._

Todo parecía igual excepto por una cosa. Un ki del que no tenía conocimiento estaba en la casa. Era prácticamente insignificante, pero más poderoso que cualquiera de los que allí habitaban. Frunció el ceño, extrañado. Tampoco parecía que nadie estuviese alertado por esa presencia en la casa. No es que le importara en absoluto la seguridad de aquella loca peliazul, pero él consideraba esta su casa y territorio, y nadie podía invadirlo así como así.

Voló directamente hacia la ventana del que procedía aquel ki y como imaginó, esta permanecía abierta; esta mujer no tenía remedio, siempre era así de descuidada. Sin más entró en su interior. Observó todo a su alrededor, jamás había entrado en esta habitación, estaba pintada en tonos apastelados llena de peluches por todas partes. En el centro había una especie de cama muy pequeña con barrotes. Enchinó sus ojos para fijarse más ya que él podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, pero no parecía haber peligro y el ki procedía de aquel cubículo. Dio unos pasos y se asomó. Enarcó una ceja cuando vio a un bebé durmiendo plácidamente. Pero pronto su expresión cambió y sus ojos se ensancharon todo lo que daban de sí. Este niño tenía un rabo que movía de un lado al otro, inconscientemente. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, era un saiyajin.

En ese momento el pequeño abrió los ojos y medio adormilado le miró. Se cogió con sus manos rechonchas su propia cola y la llevó a su boca para chuparla. Después frunció el ceño, tal y como el adulto que estaba mirándole hacía.

Su poco pelo era de un color parecido al de Bulma, pero sus inequívocos ojos aunque de un color azul celeste, eran como los suyos. Y ese rabo... Traería problemas. Vegeta levantó sin ninguna delicadeza al pequeño por el pie, manteniéndole cabeza abajo y este comenzó a llorar. Sin importarle su llanto, el guerrero le sostuvo la cola fuertemente y dio un tirón, arrancándola limpiamente. Él ya lo había hecho con la suya muchas veces.

El infante lloró aún más fuerte y cuando iba a arrojarle de nuevo a la cuna, Bulma apareció. Cuando la mujer presenció la escena su cara se desencajó, y sin embargo corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a arrebatarle de su mano al bebé. En ese momento no sabía por lo que estaba más preocupada: si de que su hijo sangraba por la espalda o de que Vegeta estuviese allí con la cola del niño en la mano. Su primera reacción fue alzar su palma para propinarle una bofetada en la cara que él ni se molestó en parar y ni si quiera movió su rostro.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?! Oh Dios mío, Trunks, estás sangrando, tu cola... — la mujer acunó a su hijo intentando consolarle sin éxito y le apretó contra su pecho fuertemente, intentando cubrir con sus manos su herida sangrante.

—Es tu hijo, y también el mío. Si no quieres que tu adorado planeta vuele por los aires cuando este mocoso se transforme en Ozaru debido a su cola, lo más normal es que se la hubierais arrancado al nacer, insensata. — la mujer le miró sin decir nada, tenía razón y ella lo sabía, pero no podía permitir que nadie hiciera daño a su pequeño.

—Se llama Trunks y ya veo que has descubierto que también es hijo tuyo. No esperaba menos de ti. — Bulma se dirigió hacia el baño apresuradamente y trajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar la cicatriz.

—Eso no es necesario, sanará solo. — la mujer hizo caso omiso a sus palabras pero para su sorpresa había dejado de sangrar y parecía estar cicatrizando ante sus ojos, como él decía.

—¿Por qué has regresado? No quiero verte por aquí. Nos abandonaste. — alzó su mirada dolida y acusatoria, para encontrarse con los pozos negros del hombre, que destilaban furia.

—Esta es mi casa.

—¿Cómo dices? — era el colmo, bufó con sorna por no tirarle la caja que tenía a mano. Por suerte el pequeño ya no sangraba y se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Ella salió de la habitación dejando a Trunks de nuevo en su cuna, seguida del saiyan.

—No me dijiste que estabas preñada de este crío, maldita sea, Bulma.

Era la primera vez que oía de su boca su nombre.

—Yo... Iba contártelo, pero tú tuviste la genial idea de irte y abandonarnos sin más. ¿Qué coño te importamos ahora? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, eh? — Vegeta se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo, pero lejos de asustarse, Bulma no se movió ni un ápice y enfrentó su mirada con igual ira.

—Es mi hijo y voy a criarlo como un saiyajin que es. No permitiré que lo conviertas en un humano débil, ¿me has entendido?

—Suéltame.— ella tiró y se liberó, pero el hombre la acorraló contra la pared, poniendo ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza apoyando sus manos.

—He vuelto porque ya soy un Super Saiyajin. —declaró finalmente, con una sonrisa arrogante. Bulma quería insultarlo y mandarle fuera de su casa, pero se traicionó a sí misma y le devolvió la sonrisa. Mierda, no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de él. Había luchado y se había esforzado tanto por lograrlo, en parte gracias a las tecnologías proporcionadas por ella, que sentía su éxito como propio.

Joder, no podía olvidar como si nada todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y ahora tenían un hijo en común.

—Vegeta, eso es... Te felicito.

Se miraron durante unos segundos eternos, a tan solo unos centímetros el uno del otro. Sin embargo sus miradas ya no estaban llenas de furia como hacía unos instantes, si no cargadas de orgullo y pasión compartidos. La complicidad entre ambos no se había perdido a pesar del tiempo, si no que estaba más viva que nunca. Bulma se sintió nuevamente derrotada por el extraterrestre y cerró el espacio que los distanciaba para atrapar los labios del guerrero. Este respondió a su beso y bajó por su cuello, la cargó por el trasero y se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer que estaba al lado.

* * *

—Vamos, Vegeta, solo será un segundo. — la pelizazul perseguía al padre del pequeño que cargaba, el cual parecía estar disfrutando de la situación y reía contento agitando sus brazos.

—Bulma, ¿es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer? Déjame en paz. — ella ya se había acostumbrado desde hacía poco tiempo a que la llamase por su nombre, pero a la científica la seguía pareciendo un cántico celestial oírlo de su boca. Y esto lo único que provocaba es que ella se pusiera aún más pesada.

—Estate quieto. — de improviso y sin previo aviso, colocó al bebé en la espalda ancha del guerrero y el pequeño se enganchó con sus manos al rostro de su padre. Como era costumbre cuando estaba cerca de él, comenzó a berrear y a llorar y estiró de sus mejillas, haciendo que la expresión de Vegeta fuese muy cómica.

Bulma rió a carcajadas ante la escenita.

—Menudo padrazo estás hecho. —el hombre gruñó y cogió al niño del pie, como siempre hacía, prácticamente tirándole con su madre por los aires.

—Como vuelvas a hacer eso, subiré al mocoso al techo de la casa. — amenazó, pero ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, ignorando su comentario que sabía perfectamente no haría nunca. No mientras ella estuviera vigilando a su hijo. El pelinegro soltó su característico "¡Hmp!" y se volteó dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad. En el momento que se alejó, Trunks dejó de llorar y volvió a reír alegre.

* * *

Estaba recostado sobre un gran árbol del jardín a la sombra. El calor de este planeta le hacía difícil el estar tantas horas entrenando con una gravedad de 500, así decidió salir a tomar un poco el aire aprovechando que su pesada anfitriona no estaba en casa. Con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados meditaba, debía de controlar mejor su estado en Super saiyajin. Sintió un misero ki junto a otro más poderoso acercarse, era obvio de quién se trataba.

—Querido, siento molestarte, pero tengo que salir un momento. Te dejo con el pequeño Trunksi, seguro que lo cuidarás muy bien, ¿verdad? ¡Chaooo! —tiró un beso al aire y se fue.

¿Trunksi? ¿Cuidar? Vegeta abrió los ojos y vio al bebé en frente de él sentado, mirándole fijamente. Ni rastro de la madre de Bulma. Mierda. Maldita sea, esa mujer rubia estaba igual de loca que su hija, de lo contrario jamás se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de dejarle al crío con él.

Como de costumbre cuando estaba cerca de su padre, comenzó a hacer pucheros.

—Ni se te ocurra llorar o te dejaré con uno de esos dinosaurios para que te coma.

A pesar de que el pelilila no tenía ni idea de lo que le había dicho, curiosamente, surtió efecto y le miró frunciendo el ceño. Incluso parecía que había comprendido el tono de sus palabras. Eran dos gotas de agua, con distinto color en sus orbes.

—Qué estás mirando. Duérmete y no me molestes. —dicho esto volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El pequeño se balanceó hacia delante para quedarse tumbado boca abajo y gateó rápidamente hacia el adulto. Tiró de su traje elástico y soltó, haciendo efecto látigo. Vegeta abrió los ojos molesto encontrándose con los de su hijo a menos de quince centímetros. No sabía cómo se las había ingeniado para subirse encima de él.

—¡Pa! —balbuceó contento, y su mano rechoncha fue a parar contra el rostro de Vegeta. Este le apartó antes de que pudiera estirar de su mejilla y el pequeño le cogió de un dedo. Apretó demasiado fuerte para un niño de su edad, tanto que el pelinegro tuvo que tirar para soltarse. Sonrió de lado y el infante rió contento perdiendo la estabilidad y cayendo hacia atrás sobre las piernas de su padre.

—Ya es suficiente Trunks, estate quieto.

Lo elevó con los brazos en alto del cuerpo y lo colocó de nuevo en el césped. El pequeño se tiró de espaldas para quedarse tumbado y balbuceaba mientras atrapaba sus pies y se los llevaba a la boca. Vegeta miró este gesto con desagrado. Ese gorro que su madre se empeñaba en ponerle era ridículo, parecía el gato diminuto del viejo en vez de su hijo. Era un deshonor. Así que le agarró de una oreja y se le quitó. Trunks que hasta entonces parecía muy concentrado en babearse el pie entero, le miró enfadado y comenzó a gimotear.

—Los saiyajins no lloran, mocoso, si lo quieres cógelo tú mismo.

Como si hubiera entendido sus palabras, se incorporó de nuevo para sentarse y con una fuerza extraordinaria, apoyó sus manos, después sus piernas y se puso de pie. El pelinegro, divertido por la entereza de su retoño, mantuvo en alto por encima de su cabeza el gorro. Se estiro todo lo que pudo, incluso dando algunos pasos y saltitos, hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó y se le arrebató a su padre de la mano.

—¡Pa! ¡Ma! —Trunks agitaba la prenda hacia él, como pidiéndole que volviera a colocárselo.

—Eres igual de pesado que tu madre.

Trunks infló los mofletes y Vegeta soltó una carcajada. Este crío tenía carácter. Cogió el gorro de su manita y volvió a ponérselo de nuevo en su pequeña cabeza, intentando ser delicado. No entendía mucho de bebés, pero sabía que la cabeza era una parte frágil. Cuando se lo hubo puesto, regresó a tumbarse y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo antes, esta vez chupándose los puños.

Vegeta estuvo observándole un buen rato mientras jugueteaba consigo mismo; tiraba de la hierba: la arrancaba para tirarla por los aires y después reía. Era evidente que Bulma le estaba malcriando demasiado, pero a pesar de ello, su pequeño mostraba entereza como un buen saiyan. Pronto tendría la fuerza suficiente para comenzar a enseñarle técnicas básicas. Estaba seguro que sería más fuerte que el hijo de Kakarotto algún día. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Mientras pensaba aquello, la mujer rubia se acercó hacia ellos. Traía consigo una bandeja repleta de dulces caseros.

—Siento la ausencia, querido. Mira lo que te he traído para compensarte. ¡Pero mira el chiquitín, qué bien se lo está pasando! Tu papi te ha cuidado bien, ¿a que sí? — la señora Briefs dejó la bandeja a los pies del guerrero y tomó en brazos a la criatura, la besó en la mejilla y puso rumbo a casa. Trunks se asomaba por encima del hombro de su abuela, sonrió y agitó la mano a su padre bajo la atenta mirada de este.

Se metió dos pasteles en la boca y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Vegeta miraba el trasero de Bulma, mientras ella estaba agachada bajo los mandos principales de la cámara. Había dejado de emitir gravedad, y seguramente se debiera a algún cable mal soldado. Ella trabajaba en silencio, tomaba las herramientas y la arreglaba, mientras el saiyajin la observaba trabajar. La científica sacó la cabeza y se incorporó para teclear algunos botones del panel.

—Cuando te marchaste a entrenar al espacio durante casi un año, Trunks no dejaba de llorar todos los días y era muy difícil calmarle. Cada vez que te acercas no deja de gimotear hasta que te vas. ¿Sabes a qué se debe? —era una cuestión que rondaba por la cabeza de la científica desde hacía tiempo, y por fin tenían un rato para conversar sobre ello.

—Él puede sentirlo.

—¿Puede sentir el qué? —siguió arreglando los cables, conocía de sobra a Vegeta como para saber que lo mejor para conversar con él era no mostrarse demasiado interesada, pues él huiría.

—Mi ki. Probablemente, mientras rondaba por los planetas cercanos, él pudiera percibirme. Aún es un crío para poder leerlo, pero la sensación se siente como punzadas en las sienes.

—Así que es eso. Pobre mi niño, debe de dolerle mucho. —Dijo apenada. El hombre chistó evidentemente molesto por su contestación. Él no la había contado nada acerca de ese momento en el que tuvo que hacerse cargo de él durante un rato.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que no le trates como a un humano debilucho. Es mitad saiyajin y puede soportar esa sensación perfectamente. Si llora es porque lo tienes malcriado. En cuanto cumpla un año, comenzaré a entrenarle.

—¿Qué? Ni se te ocurra, no vas a entrenarlo tan pronto, es solo un bebé. —pero la dejó plantada con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. La pareció oír una risa.

—Quiero la cámara arreglada para dentro de una hora. Bonito traje, por cierto.

Bulma se sonrojó y se miró, hoy tan solo llevaba puesto un top y unos shorts. Mono pervertido, esperaba que su retoño no sacase su mismo carácter insoportable.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo, aquí Stitchita!

El oneshot "Protección" tuvo éxito, quería agradecer todos vuestros reviews, favs y follows, me hicieron muy feliz. A: Dev Fanfiction, PrincessBulma, rogue85, TefyHatake, Guest y Maiisa. Estoy teniendo problemas con mi cuenta para visualizar los reviews, ya que no salen en mi historia algunos de ellos y no se a qué se debe, así que he tenido que buscarlos en mi correo. Siento si alguno de vosotros no aparece escrito aquí pero gracias de veras.

Tal como prometí, me animé a escribir otro fic y aquí está.

Este ya es muy distinto y es que me encanta cuando se trata de una historia familiar. Constará de dos capítulos, así que el siguiente será el segundo y último.

Confesaré algo: lo que más me cuesta a la hora de escribir a estos dos son los diálogos. Me preocupa inmensamente sacarlos de su personalidad así que intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, sobre todo en cuanto a Bulma que es a la que peor manejo. Espero haberlos mantenido In Character durante toda esta historia, ya que se sitúa en una época algo complicada. Pienso que son personajes que evolucionan mucho a medida que pasa el tiempo y sobre todo Vegeta, así que este capítulo será bastante diferente al siguiente.

Agradecería todos vuestros reviews para hacerme saber qué les gustó o mejorar.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente, pronto!

Stitchita.


	2. Segundo nacimiento: Bra

**Dos nacimientos**

* * *

Dragon Ball y los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Capítulo II : Segundo nacimiento, Bra.**

Año 778-780

—Ya es suficiente, Vegeta, no estoy inválida. ¿Por qué no vas con Trunks a entrenar un rato? — la mujer se encontraba subida en un pequeño taburete e intentaba alcanzar con dificultad un paquete de la estantería. Su pesada barriga de ocho meses la dificultaba ya ciertas cosas, pero no cejaría en el empeño.

—Está detrás de esa cría todo el día. En vez de estar fijándose en mujeres debería estar entrenando, va a volverse igual de débil que el hijo de Kakarotto. — él permanecía a su lado con los brazos estirados, preparado para sostenerla en cualquier momento –como si fuera posible caerse de un escalón de 20 centímetros–.

—Vaya, como si tú a su edad no te hubieras fijado en mujeres, ¿hm? —por fin pudo agarrar la caja que buscaba, y sin más, bajó del peldaño. —Cariño, no hace falta que estés rondándome todo el tiempo, sólo estoy embarazada, puedo hacer vida perfectamente normal. Me las apañé muy bien en el embarazo de Trunks mientras tú no estabas.

El hombre hizo una mueca, no le gustaba que le recordase ciertas cosas de su pasado de las que se arrepentía todavía. Y esta era una de las que no se perdonaría. Desvió la mirada.

—Pero ahora sí estoy aquí. No deberías hacer cosas peligrosas, para eso pídemelo a mí.

—¿Sí? Pues ya que te muestras tan servicial, podrías prepararme de esas bolitas de pulpo tan ricas, creo que tengo un antojo.

—Tch, no soy tu esclavo, descarada. —tras comprobar que Bulma se encontraba bien de un rápido vistazo, volteó y salió de la sala, no sin antes escuchar a su mujer reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

La peliazul se encontraba tumbada sobre una tumbona frente a la enorme piscina del jardín, descansando mientras bebía un zumo y hojeaba una revista. Estaba estrenando un precioso bikini que había comprado el otro día, de color coral con detalles celestes.

En ese momento alguien se lanzó de golpe a la piscina y la salpicó. Tras unos segundos, el saiyan pelinegro salió del agua totalmente empapado. Se revolvió el pelo enérgicamente y se acercó hacia la tumbona libre que estaba al lado de la mujer, recostándose.

—Ten más cuidado, me has mojado. —regañó Bulma, subiéndose las gafas de sol un momento para echarle una mirada a su hombre. No en vano le proporcionaba esos shorts tan ajustados y cortos si no era para deleitarse también con la vista de su esculpido y atractivo cuerpo.

—¿Entonces para qué te has puesto bañador? —él hizo lo propio con Bulma y se dio cuenta que nunca la había visto con esa ropa. Aunque era normal, porque ella casi nunca repetía vestuario. Pese a su gran tripa, lucía radiante.

—Mira Vegeta, esta ropita es preciosa, ¿no te parece?

Bulma le señaló la revista en la cual había fotos por todas partes de ropa de bebé. Pero al guerrero todas le parecían horrorosas e infantiloides, los humanos tenían mal gusto hasta para vestir a los críos. Ella le estaba indicando una prenda de una pieza color salmón y con estampado de flores.

—Nuestra niña estará divina con este vestido, como su madre.

Ignoró el comentario egocéntrico, y tomó del zumo de ella.

—No ha nacido y ya quieres llenarle de trapos. Lo más cómodo es que ande desnudo.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Acaso en vuestro planeta de simios retrogrados no vestían a los bebés? —por la cara que puso el hombre, era evidente que no. Bulma meneó la cabeza contrariada, y siguió pasando páginas emocionada.

—¿Cuánto falta para que nazca?

—Solo un mes más... —ella acarició su vientre y sonrió. Estaba convencida, y su intuición femenina no solía fallar, de que sería una hermosa niña. No quiso saber el sexo del pequeño, al igual que cuando nació Trunks, porque quería que fuera una sorpresa hasta el final.

* * *

Vegeta paró el golpe rápidamente de su oponente y le propinó una patada en el estómago. Goku se incorporó al instante y lanzó un puño que impactó de lleno en la cara del príncipe. Ambos jadearon agotados, llevaban una hora y media entrenando sin parar y el calor infernal de aquel planeta donde habitaban Wish y Bills no ayudaba.

—Vegeta, ¿un descanso? Me muero de hambre— las tripas del alto sonaron y su rival asintió. Sus cabellos azul brillante se apagaron al moreno característico.

Se dirigieron hacia una sombra de aquellos árboles de colores paradisiacos y tomaron algo de comer que Bulma siempre se encargaba de mandarles.

—Uff, estoy lleno, estaba delicioso, tienes mucha suerte de que en tu casa siempre sirvan comida así. Aunque no puedo quejarme, la comida que prepara Chichí también está riquísima.

Su acompañante estaba mostrando cero interés en la conversación aburrida de Goku, que siempre hablaba de comida.

—Dime, ¿cómo se encuentra Bulma con el embarazo? Chichí daba mucho miedo cuando estaba embarazada de Gohan.

—Bien, será un poderoso guerrero. Puedo sentir su ki.

—¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que será niño? Pan también es muy poderosa.

Vegeta dudó por un momento. A veces el payaso pensaba. Pero él estaba convencido de que su retoño sería otro varón, pelinegro como él. Y esta vez se encargaría de que Bulma no le malcriase como a Trunks.

—¿Qué pasaría si fuera niña?

—En ese caso, sería igualmente la guerrera más poderosa del planeta.—Vegeta sonrió con orgullo apretando el puño, y dio por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

—Mi amor, hoy estás luchadora, uff…— la científica estaba aprovechando a trabajar en el laboratorio mientras Vegeta había salido a entrenar con Goku. Nunca pensó que se volvería tan obsesivo con su salud al punto de no dejarla trabajar. Pero tuvo que parar porque el pequeño ser de su interior no paraba de darla patadas.

Se dirigió a la habitación compartida y se sentó en uno de los dos sillones que se encontraban en el centro de la sala junto a una mesa, rodeada de grandes ventanales que dejaban ver las impresionantes vistas de la Capital del Oeste. Programó un Homerobot, que en unos segundos le trajo a la mesa un vaso de agua. Acarició su barriga y bebió. No pudo evitar recordar con nostalgia el día en el cuál se enteró de que estaba embarazada y se lo comunicó al príncipe.

 _Flashback_

La peliazul apartó su plato, el cuál había dejado medio lleno. No tenía nada de apetito últimamente.

—Hija, ¿te encuentras mal? Últimamente ni siquiera quieres probar mis nuevos pasteles con lo que te encantan… Deberías ir al médico. —su madre recogió su plato preocupada y la sirvió una infusión de manzanilla.

—Gracias, mamá. No te preocupes, ya se me pasará.

Todo lo acontecido con Black Goku y su hijo del futuro, la dejaron agotada. Pese a que finalmente todo salió victorioso, ella estuvo atenta y trabajando en todo momento para ayudar, y esto debía estar pasándola factura. De todas formas, haría caso a su madre y pasaría a visitar a su médico para una revisión rutinaria.

—Querida, lo que a usted la pasa es que está embarazada. ¡Enhorabuena!

No podía creerlo. Su médico acababa de confirmarla que estaba embarazada. De nuevo.

—Debido a que está en una edad más avanzada la tomaremos controles cada poco tiempo, pero todo debería ir a la perfección. Usted es un mujer saludable y…—

Las palabras de su doctor pasaron a un segundo plano. No tenía previsto tener otro bebé, por fin su vida ahora era estable y quería disfrutar de lo que tenía.

—Doctor, ¿cómo es esto posible si utilizo parche?

—Señorita Bulma, ningún método es eficaz al cien por cien, ya sabe.

Pasados los primeros momentos de preocupación, su semblante cambió. Esta era una nueva oportunidad para poder reafirmar su familia. Sonrió feliz.

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

Esa noche, ella estaba recostada en la barandilla del balcón de su habitación, fumando. Sabía que tenía prohibido hacerlo en su estado, pero este sería el último, se prometió. Estaba nerviosa por la reacción que pudiera tener Vegeta ante la noticia. No quería volver a pasar por esto sola como hacía años, y aunque esta vez tendría el apoyo de su hijo y su familia, para la peliazul la compañía de Vegeta era indispensable. Ya no se imaginaba una vida sin estar a su lado, junto con ella protegiéndola y cuidándola. Deseaba un padre que estuviese desde el primer momento con la criatura.

Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y apagó el cigarro rápidamente con manos temblorosas, tirándole al jardín. Respiró hondamente. Vegeta se acercó a ella por detrás y posó las manos en su cadera, la besó detrás de su oreja y bajó por su cuello.

—Vegeta, hay algo que quiero decirte.—él la miró, y se fijó en su voz temblorosa. Estaba nerviosa. Dejó de abrazarla y se puso a su lado, recostándose igual que ella mirando al horizonte de la ciudad.

—Qué ocurre, Bulma.

Le miró con inseguridad y el pelinegro sostuvo la mirada en silencio, esperando su respuesta.

—No tengo todo el día.

—¿Desearías tener otro hijo?— fue directa y sin contemplaciones. Sabía que a Vegeta no le gustaban los rodeos. La paciencia no era su virtud.

El hombre frunció el ceño y la miró a los ojos durante un minuto, que a ella la parecieron horas. Tenía el poder de decirlo todo sin palabras, con ese simple gesto. Así confirmó sus sospechas.

—Eso era el ki que sentía…

La mujer ensanchó sus ojos con sorpresa, él lo sabía y no se lo había dicho.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho si lo sabías? Estaba muy preocupada, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y…—

Él se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes con la mirada perdida, ella se preguntaba que estaría pasando por su cabeza y después se giró. La sostuvo del mentón delicadamente, obligándola a mirarle.

—Estaré contigo y con nuestros hijos. Sois mi familia y jamás dejaré que nadie os haga daño, ¿entiendes?

Bulma sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Asintió y le besó. No dudaba de él, había cambiado tanto estos años, que antes no hubiera apostado ni un zenie a que fuese capaz de decirla estas palabras. Era la mujer más orgullosa de tener al príncipe de los saiyajin.

* * *

Aquel día hacía ocho meses, cuando su mujer se atrevió finalmente a confesarle lo que le pasaba y confirmarle sus sospechas, se sintió molesto. Y a la vez orgulloso.

El príncipe de los guerreros del espacio se encontraba en aquel acantilado, de pie y mirando al cielo. Era una costumbre desde hacía muchos años, cuando necesitaba estar solo y pensar, siempre acudía a este lugar solitario y silencioso, a la vez que bello, y cerraba los ojos.

Molesto porque ella no había confiado en él. Y eso era por su propia culpa. Se portó como un auténtico capullo con ella en esa época y la dejó sola cuando más requería de él. Durante muchos años se engañó y se dijo que no sabía de su embarazo cuando Trunks yacía en su vientre. Pero sabía que en el fondo no era así. Y se arrepentía cada día de haberla abandonado, le jodía enormemente cuando ella se lo recordaba. Ciertos demonios de su pasado, aún se reían de él. Esta era la oportunidad de demostrarla que por muy fastidiosa que era, que le sacase de sus casillas día si y día también, que fuese vulgar y chillona… Nunca jamás volvería dejarla sola. Ella era el ser que le completaba y sin ella, él no era nada. Era plenamente consciente de ello. Nadie volvería a tocarla y pobre del que lo hiciera. Ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus hijos.

Abrió los ojos y miró al frente, la brisa del mar acariciaba sus facciones duras. Escuchaba el sonido de las olas estrellarse contra los peñascos.

Orgulloso porque tenía la oportunidad de redimirse y estar en paz consigo mismo. Permanecería junto a su nuevo retoño, todos los días hasta que viese la luz por primera vez y lo protegería como a nadie durante toda su vida. Y cuando el príncipe saiyajin se prometía algo lo cumplía hasta el final. Era una sensación extraña, que había empezado a experimentar por Bulma y Trunks tras convivir tantos años con ellos. Pero se sentía ligeramente distinta. No podía explicarlo, y tampoco lo comprendía. ¿Cómo podía sentir esta devoción por alguien que aún ni había nacido? Ya había conseguido volverse alguien especial para él, lo que nadie había conseguido hasta ahora.

* * *

Bulma descansaba recostada en el pecho musculoso de su hombre. Ella contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para él. Puso su mano en su vientre y la masajeó.

—¿Lo has sentido?

Vegeta asintió. Ahí iba otra patada. Irradió calor con su mano unos minutos, mientras le acariciaba. Al cabo de unos segundos parecía haberse calmado.

—Gracias, mi amor. —atrapó sus labios en un suave beso. —Creo que está deseando salir y conocer a su papi. —Cerró los ojos relajada y se quedó dormida al poco rato.

Acarició su cabello azul celeste y cerró los ojos, pronto también se quedó dormido.

* * *

La científica estaba trabajando reparando uno de los robots del guerrero cuando una tuerca se cayó al suelo. Bulma se agachó para alcanzarlo, y sintió caer un líquido por su pierna. Miró al suelo, un charco se había formado. Mierda, había roto aguas.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Trunks! ¡Mamá, papá! ¡ALGUIEN!

—Mamá, ¿me has llamado? —Trunks fue el más rápido en llegar y se asomó. —Oh, oh, ¿mamá qué te ocurre? —corrió preocupado al lado de su madre cuando vio el charco a su alrededor.

—No te preocupes cariño, he roto aguas. Necesito que llames al doctor inmediatamente, voy a ponerme de parto, ¡ah! —Bulma se dobló por el dolor. Ya estaban las primeras contracciones. Si este pequeño nacía como Trunks, no tardaría mucho en salir al mundo. Maldito saiyajin hijo de su madre por embarazarla otra vez. Ya se la había olvidado este dolor.

Mientras pensaba en eso, apareció el autor de los hechos.

—¡Por fin! Corre, llévame a la habitación, ¡ya! ¡Ouch!

Vegeta obedeció automáticamente, la tomó en brazos y en menos de un segundo la depositó en la camilla de la habitación que ella había diseñado y creado especialmente para este momento. Bulma resoplaba de dolor y el hombre no sabía que hacer. Hizo caso omiso cuando le ofreció acudir con ella a las clases de preparación al parto, pero no había tenido en cuenta que era humana y no una saiyajin, que en menos de diez minutos podían parir y ponerse a pelear.

—Cabrón, te juro que no vas a volver tocarme en la vida, ¡ah! Te la voy cortar, ¡ay!

Hizo como que no escuchaba, pues en este estado daba más miedo que el mismísimo Freezer en última fase. Vegeta le arrancó los pantalones de un tirón y volvió hacer lo único que le había funcionado: emitió calor con las palmas de sus manos. Esto pareció aliviar a Bulma.

El doctor entró apresurado y dejó los bártulos en la mesa.

—Buenos días, señorita Bulma.

—¡Déjese de cordialidades y hágalo de una vez!

—Caballero, ¿seguro que quiere quedarse?

—Sácalo de una puta vez, viejo.

El doctor le miró con espanto y se puso manos a la obra. No sabría decir quién tenía peor genio de los dos. Indicó a Bulma que abriera las piernas lo máximo posible y que empujara a su señal. Vegeta en el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con ella no la había oído dar esos gritos jamás, y eso que ella era chillona de por sí. Cinco empujones más bastaron para que un pequeño bultito con una mata de cabello celeste, conociera el nuevo mundo.

—¡Mi enhorabuena, señorita Briefs! Es una niña preciosa. —la secó con un paño y la dio un cachete en el trasero ignorando su cola –él mismo atendió el parto de Trunks y estaba al tanto de las "rarezas" de esta familia-, a lo que la pequeña respondió con su primer llanto. Vegeta le fulminó con la mirada y el doctor la deposito rápidamente con su madre. Les deseó buena suerte y les avisó de que tenía su primera revisión en dos días. Salió huyendo por la puerta, dejando a la pareja sola.

—¡Ves, mis sentidos no me engañaban, Vegeta! Oh, mi niña linda, ya pasó, ya pasó. —la madre la acunó para calmar su llanto. Bulma miró a Vegeta, que tenía la mirada clavada en la pequeña, parecía obnubilado.

Una niña. Nunca en su vida habría imaginado que tendría una hija. Y mucho menos con el cabello turquesa, idéntico al de su madre.

—Vegeta, su cola, deberías... —dejó a medias la frase porque era algo que no la gustaba, pero que debía pasar. El hombre pareció salir de su ensoñación. Su rabo, a diferencia del de Trunks, era del mismo color que su cabello. Su padre lo atrapó, mientras se movía de un lado al otro y pegó un rápido e indoloro tirón. La pequeña respondió subiendo el volumen. —¿Quieres sostenerla? —parecía una pregunta tonta, pero ella sabía que a hijo no le había querido sostener en brazos nunca, a lo sumo le agarraba por el pie, sin embargo, en los ojos de él podía leer perfectamente que lo estaba deseando.

Ella le colocó los brazos en la posición adecuada y con cuidado depositó a la bebé sobre ellos. Parecía aún más diminuta cuando era sujetada por él. Automáticamente dejó de llorar y abrió por primera vez los ojos, para mirar al dueño de esos brazos. Sus ojos eran de un azulón intenso. Sonrió y estiró sus bracitos hacia él. Era una copia exacta de su mujer. Quedó prendado de su pequeña durante unos segundos que le parecieron horas, hasta que Bulma interrumpió el silencio.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es una niña de papá! Aw, pagaría un millón de zenies por inmortalizar este momento.

El pelinegro la devolvió con su madre y se dirigió a la puerta para salir por ella. Al momento pasaron Trunks seguido de sus padres. La científica sonrió, comprendió que él quería intimidad para estar a solas con su niña.

* * *

El guerrero entró por la puerta de su habitación y la cerró tras de sí, se dirigió al sillón libre y se sentó, contemplando la escena. Bulma estaba amamantando al bebé entre sus brazos.

—Menudo apetito tiene para tener solo una semana, se nota que es hija tuya.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente siguió observando. No recordaba haber visto a una mujer saiyajin dando de mamar a sus retoños. Cuando estuvo saciada, la mujer la ayudó a echar los gases y preguntó:

—¿Nunca habías visto a una mujer dar el pecho? Parece que has visto un fantasma. —rió y bajó la vista hacia la niña, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su padre.

—En mi planeta, las mujeres estaban más ocupadas en ejercitar sus cuerpos para la batalla. Los recién nacidos eran cuidados por esclavas dedicadas a ello, hasta que cumplían el año de edad. Entonces, la madre comenzaba a instruirle en sus primeros entrenamientos. A los tres años, se les mandaba a la primera misión con su padre, si este no hubiera muerto, o de lo contrario con un guerrero tutor.

Bulma escuchó atentamente su historia. Pocas veces se daba el caso en el que hablaba de su planeta y habitantes, pero a la científica la fascinaba oír todo aquello, aunque no estuviera para nada de acuerdo con su brutalidad.

—¿Y si eran niñas?

—Si eran débiles o con escaso poder de pelea, pasaban a ser sirvientas de los altos cargos o prostitutas una vez alcanzaran la edad suficiente.

La peliazul arrugó el gesto totalmente asqueada.

—No me esperaba menos de una raza de bárbaros...

—Si eran fuertes, combatían junto a los demás guerreros en batalla y acudían a las guerras. Pero en ningún caso tenían el apego como tenéis las humanas con los críos.

—Y si yo hubiera estado en Vegetasei, ¿hubiera sido princesa? —cambió de tema.

—Reina.

Ella sonrió orgullosa y él le devolvió igualmente otra. La bebé empezó a agitarse inquieta en sus brazos y a gimotear, incómoda. Sabía qué hacer para solucionar el problema, así que se levantó y se la entregó a su padre. Dicho y hecho: la peliazul en miniatura dejó de hacer pucheros y comenzó a balbucear contenta.

—Mira, Vegeta, es como yo. Cuando su príncipe la abraza se la acaban todos los males.

El susodicho hizo oídos sordos a su comentario visiblemente incómodo. Su mujer rió divirtiéndose a su costa, le encantaba cuando le decía cosas cursis y él no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Éste acercó su mano enguantada y la pequeña cogió uno de sus dedos con sus manos rechonchas. Lo agarró tan fuerte y tiró, que consiguió quitarle el guante. Rió feliz por su logro y lo zarandeó de un lado a otro. Su madre no salía de su asombro.

—¿Has visto eso?

Esta niña será una guerrera excepcional. Pero obviamente esos pensamientos no salieron de su boca y simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

—Se llamará Bulla. —anunció. Así era como se llamaba su madre, la cual fue la luchadora más fuerte que jamás conoció.

—Me gusta.

* * *

Y por fin, aquí está el segundo y último capítulo de esta corta historia.

Como habéis podido comprobar es bastante diferente al primer capítulo, menos melodramática. Al fin y al cabo, son otros tiempos de paz, y los personajes han cambiado y evolucionado. Estoy deseosa de ver a la pequeña Bra en Super, ¿¡hasta cuándo nos harán sufrir con la espera?!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí en el primero a: annabelgonzalez92, Kathleen Kurayami, Guhxjspasalasdhdhdjs254, maryamaya1976, carols2497, LUNA VEGETA-RIANA, sky d, dayana (Guest), Jenny Nara1. Me animáis mucho a seguir escribiendo, de verdad, por tomaros un momento. Igualmente agradecer los favs y follows.

Ha tenido una muy buena aceptación y estoy encantada. Tanto que tengo algo más entre manos. Espero que podáis verlo pronto.

¡Nos leemos...!

Stitchita.


End file.
